The Sixth Ranger
by Moonlit Sea
Summary: Discontinued PRNS slightly AU what if Cam never became the sixth Samurai ranger?
1. What Do Dreams Mean?

**Title: The Sixth Ranger.**

**By: Moonlit Sea**

**Summary:** (PRNS (slightly AU)) what if Cam never became the sixth (Samurai) ranger?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Power Rangers_.

**A/N:** I've had this story around for a while now and was wondering if anyone thinks I should continue with it. As I said in the summary this is slightly (just slightly) AU (Alternate Universe) but I hope it comes out okay. Oh and know the title is pretty crappy but it was all I could think of. For all those who are waiting for me to update my story _To Stop Destruction_ I'm trying my utmost best for you (I know it's been a couple of months) I hope to have another chapter of that soon -crosses fingers- well better to yabbering and let you get with the reading. -smiles-

/-Thoughts-/

Chapter 1 - What Do Dreams Mean?

She looked around at where her school once stood, a single tear rolled down her cheek. All her friends and her sensei were gone; she silently wished she could've gone with them. Suddenly out of nowhere a strange looking creature appeared, as it walked towards her she could see that it was in fact a person. Although this person had a strange kind of mask placed upon their face. They had black hair sprouting out near the top forming a kind of ponytail behind their head. They stopped just before her.

"You are the last Fire Ninja." He said sadly.

She sniffed then gave a little nod.  
"Do you know what happened to my friends?" she asks.

"They were all destroyed." He answers.

She felt like she was going to cry. /-Destroyed? No… they can't be.-/  
"M-my Sensei?"

"Captured."

Anger started to burn up inside of her.  
"Who did this?" she demanded.

"Thunder." Was all he would say and disappeared.

She stood there for a few more minutes looking at what was left. Then began to walk round as she did so she began to realise that she wasn't alone.  
She turned round only to see nothing there. /-I know you're here somewhere.-/ she thought. She then looked up at the sky and saw a bolt of thunder heading for her.

She then awoke up with a start finding herself back in her room. /-Not again-/  
She got up and headed towards the bathroom, after splashing some water on her face she looked at herself in the mirror.

"Get a hold of yourself Megan. It was just a stupid dream." She says to herself.

She then turns round and leans against the sink.

"The same dream I've had for the last couple of weeks. Why? What's it telling me?" thinking aloud.

After sighing and realising that she wouldn't be able to get back to sleep she decided to go make herself a drink and headed off towards the kitchen. After making some tea she sat at the kitchen table /-perhaps it's time I contacted the ancient sprits.-/ she thought /-no…Sensei told us to only contact them in an emergency. Since everything in the dream is centred around the school maybe it's time I went back.-/

11111111111111111111111  
**Lothor's ship - **

"Sir, it appears that the Wind Rangers weren't the only one's to escape your attack on the Ninja schools."

"What are you talking about Zurgane?" Lothor asked.

"See for yourself sir."

As Lothor looked down into the view screen he saw a girl with coppery red hair wearing a ninja uniform looking round the site where the school had once stood.

"I need someone to go down there and take care of that pest. I don't need another person interfering with my plans, five is enough." He said referring to the rangers.

"Uh Uncle what about us?" Kapri suggested.

"Yea." Marah added.

"Huh." "Huh." "Huh." "Huh." "Huh." "Huh." "Huh." "Huh." "Huh."

"Fine! go."

"Really?"

"And quickly before I change my mind."

111111111111111111111111111  
Megan Daniels wondered around what was left of the Fire Ninja Academy.

"Why did I come back? It's only full of sad memories." She says sadly.

"And you're about to become one of them." A voice suddenly said.

Megan instinctively turned round and saw two strange looking girls, one had pink hair and the other had brown.

"What do you want?" she asked as she got into her fighting stance.

"It's time for you to join your friends." Kapri said.

"Yea pity you weren't around when we captured them." Marah says.

"You captured them?" Megan repeats her anger burning up inside of her.

"Yea and once we've destroyed you Uncle's gonna be so proud of us." She continued.

"Marah, zip it!" Kapri said.

"You picked the wrong ninja to mess with." Megan warned.

"Yea like we haven't heard that one before." Kapri says sarcastically.

Suddenly the rangers appeared.

"What are you two doing here?" Hunter asks.

But before he got an answer another voice was heard.

"Who the hell are you?" Megan asked angrily.

Everyone turned round upon hearing the voice and were surprised to see a girl in a ninja uniform standing behind them.

"I said who the hell are you?"

They all looked at each other wondering what to say

"Uh… we're the power rangers." Shane finally said.

"Is that suppose to impress me." Megan said irritantly as she folded her arms "Because it doesn't."


	2. Time For A Visit

**Title: The Sixth Ranger.**

**By: Moonlit Sea**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Power Rangers but I do own Megan Daniels.

**A/N:** sorry for the short chap I'll try and make the next one longer (and also try to get it up quicker.)  
Thanks to my two reveiwers - CamFan4Ever & garnetred. Hope you guys like it.

/-Thoughts-/

Chapter 2 - Time for A Visit.

"Uh… Hello?" Marah said a little irritated that they were being ignored.

Everyone turned back to Marah and Kapri.

"Ah man now what are we suppose to do?" Dustin moans.

"Here's a suggestion… surrender."

"Yeah like that's gonna happen." Tori said sarcastically.

"It may happen sooner than you think… kalzacks!" Kapri says.

"Great just what we don't need." Blake said.

Megan was just about to join the rangers in kicking kalzack butt when something caught her eye. There was something 'glowing' in the rubble and it seemed to be 'calling' her. After looking over to see 'how busy' everyone was she went over to it fight a few kalzacks on the way.  
After taking care of the kalzacks the rangers turned to Marah and Kapri.

"Uh… we have to go now." Marah said.

"Yeah, we're… late for an appointment." Kapri added and with that they both left.

"Talk about strange." Dustin said.

"Yeah." Shane says.

"Hey where'd that girl go?" Hunter said seeing her nowhere around.

Everyone looked round and saw that she had disappeared.

"Anyone think it strange that she just happen to be here." Blake said.

"Yeah, I thought Lothor captured all the ninjas." Tori added.

"Guys, get back to Ops. My father has something he'd like to tell you." Cam's voice said.

"On our way Cam." Shane replies.

1111111111111111111111111111111111  
**Ninja Ops -**

"Any idea who that girl was Cam?" Shane asks as they all walk in.

Cam shook his head.  
"Dad?"

"I am uncertain of her name but she wears the Fire Ninja Uniform." Sensei informs.

"Fire ninja?" Dustin says.

"The Fire Ninja Academy is part of our Academy." Cam explains.

"You mean like a sister academy?" Tori says.

"Right."

"So where has she been all this time?" Blake wonders "And why only show up now?"

"Good questions." Shane said.

"Yeah, anyone got the answers?" Dustin said.

"We need to find her before Lothor does." Cam says.

"That's easier said than done." Hunter responds.

"When the time is right she will come to us." Sensei says.

1111111111111111111111111111111111

**Lothor's ship -**

"I ask you to do one simple thing and you can't even do that right!" Lothor said

"But Uncle, the rangers showed up before we could do anything." Kapri moaned blaming everything on the rangers.

Lothor growled then looked over to Zurgane.  
"Where is the girl now?"

"We lost track of her when the rangers showed up." Zurgane explained.

"Well find her!" he bellowed standing up, "I don't need anymore problems… I've got enough as it is!" looking at Marah and Kapri before walking off.

1111111111111111111111111111111111

Megan drove into town, it was not easy living in outskirts but she always found a way to manage, and besides she like to tranquillity it gave rather than the hustle and bustle of the town. She wanted answers and there was only one other place (besides her 'school') that she could think of to get them. She remembered once her sensei telling her about a sister academy.

FLASHBACK

"Sensei how do you mean there is a sister academy? Do you mean to say there is another Ninja school exactly like ours?" Megan asked not really understanding what her sensei meant.

"Exactly like ours no. No two ninja schools are alike." Her sensei told her.

"Then…"

"If ever one needs guidance and the people they turn to are no longer around who will they turn to? Complete strangers? But how can they be sure they can trust these people?"

Megan looked completely confused.

"The Wind and Fire Academy's are the same but not, they help each other but also keep to themselves."

END FLASHBACK

To this day that still confused her, how could anything be the same but not? She sighed as she parked her car. What was even more confusing was that she was the only one to know -at least in her school she didn't know if anyone in the other place knew-, how was she suppose to find this place anyway? Was it still standing or had it gone the same way as her academy? /-The ancient spirits will guide me, just as they always have.-/ she though.

1111111111111111111111111111111111

don't worry if you're a little confused by this chapter I am too (just a tad) but it should be cleared up next chapter (hopefully! -crosses fingers-)


	3. Coincidence?

**Title: The Sixth Ranger.**

**By: Moonlit Sea**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Power Rangers but anything you don't recognise I do own.

**A/N:** I have no apologies for updating this late (and beside I don't think you wanna hear them anyways) so I'll just get on with the review thanks:  
**CamFan4Ever:** Will Cam become a ranger? Hmmm… I'm not too sure about it but if you want me to I'll make him a ranger further on in the story.  
**Funky In Fishnet:** thanks and I'm glad you like it.  
**Garnetred:** yeah I guess the last chap was a little confusing, sorry about that.

Okay on with the story!

/-Thoughts-/

Chapter 3 - Coincidence?

"So how are we suppose to find this girl anyway?" Shane says as he walks down the street with the others.

"Sensei said that she would find us." Tori said.

"Before or after Lothor finds her." Hunter comments.

Suddenly someone ran into Shane, both of them landed on the floor. As Shane looked up at the person he saw blue eyes looking back at him, and for some reason he seemed mesmerised by them.

"Oh…I'm so sorry!" the person says getting up off of him and helping him up. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." He heard snickering and looked over at the others who were trying there best not laugh at the situation.

"I didn't mean to run into you like that." She says apologetically. "My names Megan by the way."

"Shane."

Megan smiled then took a quick look at the others. "Whose the laughter patrol?" she jokes gesturing with her head.

By this time Tori thought it was about time that they introduce themselves.

"Hi, I'm Tori." She said and held out her hand.

Megan was about to shake it when she discovered that Shane was still holding her hand. "Um… Shane. I'm gonna need my hand back."

"Hm? Oh sorry." Instantly letting go.

"Thanks." She smiled.

"Don't we know you from somewhere?" Blake suddenly says.

"Hey yeah, you do look kinda familiar." Dustin adds.

"Do I?"

Hunter looked a little more closely at Megan then realised where they'd seen her before. "You were there when we took on Marah and Kapri."

Megan's eyes grew wide as she finally recognised who the people were in front of her. "You're the powmmmm." As Shane put his hand over her mouth, she looked at him an annoyed look upon her face.

"Talk about coincidence." Dustin said, "We were just talking about you."

Megan looked over at Dustin her annoyance now replaced by confusion.

"You have to come with us." Blake says.

Megan just gave a nod considering she couldn't speak due to the fact that Shane's hand was still covering her mouth.

"Shane, I think you can take you hand away now." Tori says with a small smile.

"Hm?" then looks at Megan, "Oh sorry."

"You know you could've just 'shhhed' me or told me to shut up." She complains.

"Let's get going." Hunter says.

They all head off for ninja ops but before they get there their morphers go off. They all look round before answering.

"What's up, Cam?" Shane asks.

"I'll give you one guess." Cam says.

"Lothor?" Tori said a little knowingly.

"Close enough, Zurgane's causing trouble."

"We're on it." Blake says.

"Just make sure you get Megan back here." Cam reminds them.

"Right, I'll take her back and join up with you guys later." Dustin said looking round for Megan. "Uh… where'd she go?"

"We'll figure that out later." Hunter said.

"Right." Shane agrees. "Ready?"

"Ready." They all reply.

"Ninja Storm…"

"Thunder Storm…"

"Ranger Form ha!"

11111111111111111111111111

"Well well look who it is." Zurgane says as the rangers appear in front of him.

"What are you doing here, Zurgane." Shane said.

"That's for me to know and you to find out… kalzacks!" he says.

They all went into action fighting the kalzacks and soon they were all defeated.

"Now, tell us why you're here."

Zurgane chuckled, "Foolish Rangers, did you really think it would be that easy?"

"I don't like the sound of this." Hunter said.

"Meet Draganous." He held his hand out towards them showing there was something behind.

All the rangers turned round and saw a creature that looked part dragon part turtle. Suddenly an orange streak appeared and a ring of fire engulfed it. Everyone watched in amazement as Draganous tried to fight off an invisible force.

"Surely that's not all you've got?" they heard a taunting voice say.

Then in a matter of minutes Draganous exploded, Zurgane growled before disappearing. The rangers opened their visors and all looked at each other amazed.

"Okay, what just happened?" Dustin asks.

"Yeah, monsters don't just explode by themselves." Tori added.

"Perhaps I can answer that." A voice said.

They all turned back to where Zurgane had stood moments before.

"Who invited them?" Blake said.

Before the rangers was _another_ ranger, this one was orange in colour and had a strange looking symbol upon their chest.

"Who are you?" Hunter asks.

Shane, Tori and Dustin could see that the 'new' ranger was staring directly at the thunder rangers, but the ranger didn't answer Hunter's question.

"Thunder shall pay." They finally said low and menacingly.

They then charged towards the thunders and before Blake and Hunter knew what was going on they found themselves on the floor after being hit multiple times. The others ran over to their fallen comrades -who had now demorphed due to the force of the unprovoked attack.-

"You guys okay?" Shane asks.

"Yeah." Blake answers trying to get up.

"Dude! Are you crazy!" Dustin says turning to the 'new' ranger but he got no reply.

"Why are you attacking them?" Tori asks slightly confused.

But again the ranger doesn't answer but instead says, "Outta my way Wind Rangers. This doesn't concern you."

"Look," Shane began to say, "We don't wanna fight you but we're not going to abandon our friends either."

The ranger growled, "You will regret that decision, Red Ranger." They then disappeared in a streak of orange.

"Dudes, what did you do to make them so angry?" Dustin asks.

"Your guess is as good as mine, Dustin." Hunter replied.

"Maybe Cam can tell us." Tori suggests.

"Good idea, Tor." Blake says.

1111111111111111111

"So… this new ranger has something against the Thunders, huh? Perhaps I could use that to my advantage." Lothor said.

"Indeed Sir." Zurgane agrees.

"But how?" he wonders as he walks towards his throne, "This will require a lot of thought."

"Uncle, why don't you just form an alliance with them." Kapri suggested.

Lothor looked disgusted at the thought of alliancing with the enemy.

"Boy, are you gonna get it." Marah said with a little giggle.

"You know, you just might have something there." Walking off to another part the ship.

"Huh?" Marah and Kapri say in unison.

11111111111111111111111111111111

"I'm just as surprised as you guys." Cam said when they all returned to ninja ops and told him what had happened -although he'd already seen most of it on the monitor-.

"So, you have no idea who they are or why they attacked Hunter and Blake." Tori says.

Cam nods.

"Well that's helpful." Hunter said sarcastically.

"Come on guys, think. Was there anything you did that would make them angry?" Shane asked.

"Not that I know of." Blake answers.

"What about before you like became rangers?" Dustin says.

"No." Hunter says straight away as he looked over at his brother.

"Okay." Shane says a bit hesitantly.

Cam looked between the two thunders /- they're hiding something.-/ he thought.

1111111111111111111111111

Megan collapsed onto her couch. /-Phew, what a day./- she thought /-Imagine running into them like that. I've gotta keep a better eye on the time, but mind you that Shane's kinda cute.-/ with a sly smile she got up and began to make herself dinner.

2222222222222222222

Well I hope you like it and I hope it was worth waiting all that time for.  
Cya next chap (hopefully)  
Moonlit Sea


End file.
